Bloody Graduation Exam (Sasori, Miyuki)
Shozuki Sasori Takeda Miyuki TakedaMiyuki: - I wake up as early as I could, rubbing my eyes I rise from bed a bit groggy.-“ Tsk… I shouldn’t have gone to sleep…yet my …new student would be getting a very bad testing time”-I chuckle a bit, knowing that I get slightly cranky when I am sleep deprived. I decided to take a quick cold shower to wake me up. Once done, I brush my teeth and comb my hair back into a long braid, leaving a bit of hair loose in the front. I admire the length of my hair…the black and red shining in the mirrors reflection as well as looking at the markings on my face…kitty paint…or whatever they call it. I smirk slightly as step out of the bathroom. Looking at my dresser, I look to my attire for today. Sucking the air between my teeth, I grumble a bit due to my attires ripped clothe.-“Is it not winter already…I will freeze.”- Sighing, I put it on anyway but add a scarf and gloves; I then place the Kiba blades onto the sheath on my back after putting on my two pouches filled with medical tools…kunais…a small box that carried the ‘special’ paper…and a Headband, whatever I need to be able to give the test, at the sides of my hips. Placing a few weights onto my wrists and ankles, I could not help but smile… remembering as a genin, I used to ‘borrow’ the 5bls weights from my Sensei and train all day with them…running laps...push-ups… Bokken strikes. I blink. Bokken…huh. I rummage through my things as I find my two old Bokkens… I should take them with me. Just in case… I also remember my test…for me to even become genin… it was quite weird…especially that genjutsu. I smirk a bit as I get a slight idea of what to do when I give the applicant her test. I sigh as I then sheath both at my side between the pouches and my hips. It takes about forty minutes to an hour on foot to go the training grounds. Walking out the door after I grab my water bottle, I lock the door behind me as I start out as a jog into a sprint. Sighing happily, I take deep breathes as I concentrate on very small amounts of chakra to the soles of my feet. About ten minutes in, I have already exited the village and made my way to the slight forest. Growling slightly that it began to snow, I pick up a great amount of speed as I lean forward, releasing the small amount of chakra that is stored into my soles. I arrive at the training grounds in less than twenty minutes to spare. I bite my lower lip as I notice I came a little too early. Sighing as the snow seems to have suddenly down poured onto the training grounds. I look around, noticing just a small part of the ground already covered with a thick layer of snow.-“ This will be interesting place to proceed with the testing…”- I try to clear up that part of the ground by making a Snowman. The snow then stops after a few minutes. Leaning against the snowman as I wait for my future student to meet me here…at the training grounds. Giving my first test left me a bit excited. I must admit, this is going to be interesting, this would have to be my…fifth time giving one…but it is to a new addition to my team. Sasori…of the Hozuki Clan. I chew on my bottom lip lightly as I nearly topple the snow man over. Shivering lightly due to its coldness, I walk to the center of the training grounds, breathing in that fresh pine smell from the trees. I stretch a bit while chuckling over the fact that it was snowing. While I wait, I unsheathe my Kiba Blades.-“ I could do this real quick…Hmn..”- I smirk slightly as I begin to feed my Kiba blades small portions of my chakra in a steady rate. I sigh softly as the Kiba blades vibrate lightly and hum…small light blue sparks begin to fly from the blade….just a little bit as I wait.- Valentine015: -A repeating monotone sound forces Sasori to awaken from his sleep. He slams his hand on the alarm clock next to his bed, then rubs his eyes as if he was shaking them awake from their slumber, to ready themselves for the day. When he looked out his window the birds were chirping but the sky was black, for it was still night ;but not yet day. Snow was falling, and a light cold breeze had somehow made it's way into his room, bumps as well as the small hairs on his arms stood up. A small fog escaped his lips from the breath he let out as he readied himself. He got up made himself breakfast. Eggs, covered with cheese and chunks or tomatoes and green peppers followed by two slices of toast with a glass of orange juice completed the food groups he thought he would need. He undressed taking his pajama's off then turning the water to cold with just alittle heat and hopped in the shower. The slight cold water hitting his pale skin. His snow white hair getting in front of his eyes. He lathers both his body and hair then rinses. Valentine015: -Turning off the water from the shower, he walks out and drys himself off. Looking into the mirrior a pale skined boy with abnormal looking eyes look back at him. The eyes an ocean blue but the whites of the eyes are black. He then draws a thin black line under his left eye, to remind him to stay on the straight and narrow to never stray from it. He brushes his hair into a style he enjoys, then places a black half face mask on his right side. He slips his hakame on then ties and tightens a black rope around his waist to secure it. Slips on his footwear, he takes a large roll of white wrap and begins wrapping his body with it. While in doing so he fantasizes about being a Seven swordsmen of the Mist, the dream came to him when he heard that two people in his clan from the past had been a part of the legendary seven. That one had even worked with an Uchiha. Which is why he wore the Hakame and made it's appearence out to be just like the late Sasuke Uchiha. He finished then quickly brushing his teeth. He made his way to the door and as he walked out of his house shutting the door behind him, the sky had lightened to a dark gray. The snow was still falling from the sky, making no difference to him he began making his way to the training grounds. He wondered what his sensi was like and what they looked like. He was expecting a man, that had been in a war and was strict to the point that training would be the death of him. A man that if he failed he would kill. As he came into veiw of the training grounds the sky lightened more to a light gray. The ground was lightly covered with snow. The smell of pine entering his nose with every breath, slightly calming him. The snow then stops as he gets to the grounds he sits behind the large pine tree. He wished to be early, so he closes his eyes and begins to take a nap while he waits.- TakedaMiyuki: -I wiggle my fingers onto the Kiba blades before noticing a small figure coming near. I smile a bit as I stand up straight. Already waiting to greet him as he gets near, I get quite excited. I watch in the corner of my eye the student sleeping onto the tree branch. I chuckle slightly as I shake my head“ Well then… good morning, Sasori Hozuki.. I am Miyuki… Takeda Miyuki”- I yelled for him to hear me, motioning him to get down from the tree. Once he stands before me, I mutter.-“ Right, let’s get started…shall we?”-I turn from him and create distance between us. Just a few feet I smile wickedly as I reach for my pouch, gently rubbing the hilt of my Kunai, I then pull it out fast, flinging my hand slightly as I aim to his inner thigh. Hoping he knows what to do in this situation...he only has a few seconds left before my Kunai hits my target...reason for me adding the feet between us.. I wanted him to get a chance to escape it.-“ Think Fast!”- Hoping he times his body replacement jutsu in time..or the Kunai would pierce through his clothing and dig into his thigh, rupturing a few nerves.- Valentine015: -He awakens to a woman yelling up at him. He looks down to get a glimps of her rubbing his eye he jumps down from the tree seeing the ground not covered with snow anymore, however snow was falling again. Trying to get everything in perspective he faintly hears her words then witnesses her bring out a kunai then throwing it at him without warning. He does the nessary hand signs and vanishes in a cloud of smoke as a log slams to the ground where his feet were last.- TakedaMiyuki: - I watch my Kunai pierce through the log. I hear a thud as it digs into the wooden trunk.-“ Well done… You have completed phase one. There are a few more to go…..now”- I walk to towards her just a little...towards the tree…hmn.. I smile a bit as I reach for my pouch for yet another Kunai. Only this time I aim a few feet up…aiming at the tree…right between the branches. Just a little above the trunk of the tree, if one was going to grab the Kunai.. the would not be able to climb by simply jumping onto the branches due to the branches being so very high up-“ I want you to get that Kunai for me.”- I place my hands on my hips as I then concentrate on my Chakra for the future phase of the Exam-“ You know how to walk up trees…correct?”- I mutter as I blink slowly, feeling my Chakra buildup as the minutes goes by.- Valentine015: -He jumps down from the branches grabbing the kunai on the way down and hands it to her. He smiles slightly then notices that that wasn't the way he was supposed to aquire the kunai. That the test was to climb from the bottom to where the kunai was. He hangs his head slightly low.- I apologize. Yes I do. -Answering her question he waits for a punishment if it were to be given.- TakedaMiyuki: - I sigh as my hands go to my Kiba Blades. Unsheathing them, I look to the young boy with eyes narrowing slowly….he does not have a name to me anymore. I then use body flicker, appearing behind him, I quickly place my right foot behind me as I hold my Kiba blades steady. I let the Kiba blades hover over his shoulders, making the tips touch slowly as I move them closer to his neck. I blink once as I then feed my Kiba blades. Slowly, at first. The Kiba blades sparks began to coat the blades once more. It was a warning to him that I was not happy. Yet, that warning only lasted a few seconds.- “ You have failed the Exam…here is your punishment”- I mutter as I pull the blades from each other once I feed it forty percent of my chakra, making a clean cut of his head from his shoulders as the lightning roared from the blades. I pull back as I watch it…its head fall to the ground in a thud. Its neck spurting out blood like a water fountain, I do not even turn as I get sprayed with it; I blink my dilated eyes as my face gets coated with its blood...reddening my hair all over again…. Watching it crumbles to its knees…then…Thump….to its chest.-“Such a waste….”- I sigh as I licked my lips of his blood. The taste…I growl slightly…the Kiba blades lightning dying down more and more to the point it only hummed…for more of my chakra…to be toyed with more. I raise my arms as I sheath the Kiba blades back onto my back. Shaking my head, I kneel down, picking up its head slowly. I admire his white hair…white like snow… I look to the floor to see the color of snow once more…Red. I smirk slightly, noticing the snowy floor painted with blood. I look back to its head which I hold in my hands.-“ Oh Dear….another added to the list it would seem…”- I walk over to the body, kneeling before it, I place the head onto its shoulders after closing its eyes.-“ Welcome to the Bloody Mist”- I growl as I stand up straight. Rubbing my hands onto my pants while concentrating onto my chakra at the sole of my feet, I sprint back into the village, not carrying that I am covered in a eleven year old child’s blood. I smirk a bit as I wonder what the villagers would say if they saw me…what my students would say…?...What Ink would say..? I shake my head as I head back, my face drenched with his blood…my attire...and my Kiba blades.- Nation of Water RP 199 Category:Nation of Water RP 199 Category:Nation of Water Logs